<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rick：A Morty Odyssey by L_arbito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645350">Rick：A Morty Odyssey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito'>L_arbito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Morty, Dom Morty Smith, God Rick, M/M, OOC, Sub Rick, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瞎写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rick：A Morty Odyssey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>走得比其他人更远的人是注定要早逝的：他们在赴死的路上也比旁人先抵达终点。Rick不一样，他走得最远，比死亡还要远；他的精神横跨宇宙，在指挥肉体奔赴死亡前先行到达了重生的对岸。所以他能看着妻女亲人甚至自己去死，却又不得不承认那是最痛苦的回忆。赴死的欲望和求生的本能交织缠绕，正像他用酒精毒品和冒险腌渍自己，与需要不被需要的Morty一样不可分割。<br/>
酒喝多了就不会再醉，毒品注射多了就不会再磕嗨，需求被长久满足了就不会再记得它曾是需求。Rick是什么时候开始觉得自己不再需要Morty的呢？他是他的累赘却也是他的不可或缺，但他是什么时候忘记了他是他求生本能里占比最大的一部分，而只记得他是他逃生游戏里的累赘了呢？以前他是他自杀游戏里需要为之而生的组成，现在他是他逃生游戏里接触不良的游戏按钮。无所不能的骄傲领跑者Rick又怎么容得下自己拼图里任何不良的部分呢？当质变发生时，一切都不复从前了。<br/>
哪怕酒后的痛苦和吸毒之后的巨大落差是切实存在，他在抛弃他的那一刻就已经忘记它们了。<br/>
结果昭然若揭，却也是咎由自取。<br/>
受难即赎罪。前半生他向上天的赎罪比自身的罪深重得多。为了酬答上天的宽恕，他奉己为唯一的神，在下半生把不曾触犯的罪孽倾数偿还给祂。<br/>
当他飘飘然把用以维生的绳缆割断时，罪就已经偿还殆尽了；只剩下脱离肉体，以死谢幕：回归神坛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没写完，第一次写Ram！终于积累到想动笔写的程度了！但是卡住了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>